


future

by atfcx



Series: short scrawls [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: based on myself whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atfcx/pseuds/atfcx
Summary: these!! are!! my!! exact!! thoughts!! right!! now!! except!! with!! photography!! rather!! than!! drumming!!





	

it's becoming a struggle. he's leaving school in less than two years and he still has no idea what he wants to do with his life. his only talent is drumming, but his parents don't approve of it. he's lost all interest in school and as a result is failing his subjects. thinking about the future makes him want to curl up into a ball and hide.  


life is becoming a struggle. he doesn't see the point in it anymore. he thinks he might kill himself before the year ends.

**Author's Note:**

> these!! are!! my!! exact!! thoughts!! right!! now!! except!! with!! photography!! rather!! than!! drumming!!


End file.
